Un trago amargo, 10 años después, una copa de vino sin alcohol
by Himiko-chan Hirisashi
Summary: ¡Especial del Día Blanco celebrado en Japón! Hiroki no debía rememorar esos recuerdos doloros de un amor no correspondido; pero allí estaba, recordando algo que no debía...Pero un recuerdo doloroso es fácil de olvidar si reacciona que eso sucedió en el pasado y ahora está en el presente y éste es completamente distinto.


**Sí están leyendo esto hoy 15, les comento que ayer fue el Día Blanco, día en donde los hombres le regalan chocolates a las mujeres que les dieron en San Valentín. ¡No les parece romántico!, mmm en esta historia no lo es tanto pero bueeeno, ya verán**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen sino a Nakamura que dejó hermosos espacios en blanco en su historia y que distorciono para que sea un fic Hirohiko xD**

**Gracias por leer y nos vemos al final!**

**Por cierto, aclaración: dentro del FLASHBACK hay otro flashback y éste es como el recuerdo dentro del recuerdo, espero se entienda :)**

Ahora sí estaba convencido de que era una princesa, sólo le faltaba el vestido pomposo rosado y ¡listo! Ya podía pedir que la coronaran.

Pero lo gracioso de la situación no era aquella comparación que Hiroki se hacía a sí mismo, sino que no le disgustaba en lo absoluto, sino al contrario, una gran y enorme sonrisa asomaba su rostro. Supuso que ésa era la razón por la que Akihiko le había dicho que durmiera su siesta una hora antes de lo acostumbrado. Lo había atribuido a que en la mañana lo acompañó a la gira de su último best seller aúnado a las treinta y seis semanas de embarazo que tenía, creyó que por esa razón Akihiko había insistido que era mejor que durmiera más temprano.

Pero al abrir sus ojos y ver su cuarto estampado de pétalos de rosa roja, supo que Akihiko había tenido otra razón para pedirle que durmiera antes. Sonrió, al menos su esposo no era tan distraído como para olvidarse que ese día era Día Blanco claro, estando Tanaka que le recordaba todo,

-No era necesario que hicieras realidad una de las escenas de tus libros- respondió sonriendo al ver en la puerta a Usami entacuchado

- Tienes, razón, no era necesario y en eso radica que lo haya hecho, ¿no lo crees?-

-Por supuesto que lo creo, - suspiró; definitivamente un escritor siempre encontraba las palabras correctas, y no estaba por demás decir que una costumbre arraigada en Hiroki era encontrar una excusa para evadir que la gente notara sus sonrojos evidentes.

-Además-… -añadió- Supongo te gustó porque no has dejado de sonreír-

-Creí que lo ibas a olvidar, después de todo ya son las seis y media de la tarde-

-¿Tan distraído me crees?- Usami que había estado todo el tiempo en la puerta de la habitación dirigió sus pasos hacia el armario mientras buscaba en el perchero.

-¿Tanaka te recordó?- preguntó divertido contemplando una vez más la alfombra de pétalos que impedían ver el suelo.

-No, esta vez no.- Lo volteó a ver y le guiñó un ojo que provocó que Hiroki lo viera entre sorprendido por la respuesta e incrédulo a las palabras que Akihiko decía aunque tenía el presentimiento de que fueran reales.-

-Toma, tienes que estar elegante para el lugar al que vamos-

-¿y puedo saber dónde es? Y mientras Hiroki bajaba de la cama para dirigirse al armario Akihiko se le adelantaba para que no caminara mucho,

-Se-cre-to.- le guiño el ojo -Feliz día Blanco- Un ligero beso en la frente y dado el traje para que se vistiera Akihiko salió de la habitación .

Comenzó a vestirse dudoso de saber a dónde irían; la verdad no hubiese querido salir porque mientras más evidente era el estado de su preñez, no podía evitar ser el centro de atención de todos los lugares a los que iba y las diferentes reacciones que ocasionaba en la gente, fuera de aprobación o rechazo, todas eran incómodas pero debía reconocer el esfuerzo de Usami por hacer aquel día especial, "¿cómo lo habría celebrado él antes?" pensó pero luego desvaneció esa pregunta de su mente, pues no era oportuno ni por milésimas el pensar aquello. "Lo que fue del pasado, que no te afecte" frase famosa a la que la mayoría de ser humanos le prestamos nula atención.

Por su parte Hiroki sabía que nunca había celebrado el Día Blanco, esa festividad exclusivamente japonesa no le traía precisamente recuerdos favorables; es más, por la importancia que la gente le da ese día, es que le traía un recuerdo precisamente amargo y doloroso y no estaba equivocado en darle ese calificativo a ese recuerdo que por más que quisiera borrar, siempre estaba presente ese día; ese justo y preciso día.

Una pequeña patadita en el vientre y Hiroki emitió un leve quejido de dolor. –oi, lo estoy tratando de olvidar ¿de acuerdo?- rió por lo bajo pero su semblante cambió al escuchar que el clima no tan benevolente de afuera cambiaba a una ligera llovizna que Hiroki inmediatamente deseo que no fuera tormenta pues sería idéntico a aquel día hacía diez años.

-¿Listo?- preguntó Akihiko después de tocar la puerta, "no" respondió Hiroki en un susurro mientras sus achocolatados ojos miraban la ligera y casi invisible llovizna caer desde la ventana.

FLASHBACK.

Arrastró los pies hacia aquel pútrido lugar, no sabía si era más fácil el suicidio o reconocer que voluntariamente quería ir a un bar a emborracharse para olvidar, como si fuera de esos estudiantes universitarios por debajo del promedio que lo hacen por diversión.

Preferiría que fuera por diversión y no por la razón que llegaba. Dicen que los bares reciben a hombres resueltos en lágrimas que buscan como compañera al alcohol pero Hiroki no dejaría ver aquella situación de ninguna manera, o al menos no derramaría lágrima alguna, pero ¿cómo lograrlo? Sí cada vez que respiraba sus ojos se humedecían.

Entró, y para su desgracia había mucha más gente de la que imaginó, muchísima más. El olor a lícor le penetró la nariz en lo más profundo que estuvo tentado a irse pero antes de dar media vuelta para largarse sus marrones ojos contemplaron con una expresión atónita la figura que se hallaba sentada en la barra.

¿Qué estaba haciendo el foco de su angustia en ese lugar? ¡¿Qué carajos estaba haciendo allí?! Rechinó los dientes, y frunció el ceño abruptamente mientras sus puños se cerraban de inmediato. Aquel no era ni el momento ni el lugar para que el estúpido karma hiciera de las suyas, absolutamente no lo era.

Habían pasado aproximadamente diez horas desde la última vez que lo había visto, esa misma mañana en que su Mundo se había convertido en un infierno, aunque a decir verdad había sido desde antes.

Flashback (2)

-Eso es…-

-Sí, chocolates- dijo nervioso Akihiko mientras Hiroki empalidecía.

-¿Crees que debo dárselos anónimamente o de frente?- respondió serio mientras los volvía a meter en su mochila

-¡Estás loco!, ¡dáselos anónimamente! Hoy es Día Blanco, las mujeres reciben chocolates, no se lo tomaría bien si lo recibe él hoy- intentó normalizar su acelerado corazón y el frío que pasó súbitamente por su espalda aunado a un dolor que creyó imposible sentir y que se situaba cerca de su corazón, muy cerca.

-No creo que eso le importe- respondió Akihiko sin pizca de inmutación, la verdad no consideraba que uno de sus mejores amigos como lo era Takahiro despreciara algo sólo por ser día Blanco, la pregunta era si sería idóneo confesar sus sentimientos de aquella forma. Claro siendo que Akihiko estaba ensimismado en sus pensamientos no había notado a Hiroki y su estado de ánimo.

-Yo…-

- Oye, ¿deséame suerte sí?- Y Hiroki enmudeció ante la vista que tenía enfrente, Akihiko sonreía.

-Hi… lo siento, debo irme- aquella vista lo había dejado boquiabierto; desde que la madre de Akihiko lo abandonó recordó que ya no había sonreído ni para él, ni para nadie. ¿Debería estar feliz? Por fin pudo observar la sonrisa sincera de Usami desde hacía mucho tiempo, aunque sabía perfectamente cuál era la razón.

End flashback (2)

Se supone que debería estar follando con el bastardo. Pensó mientras veía la figura de Akihiko al final de la barra, sí se había arrepentido se juró que en ese mismo momento lo golpearía, de lo contrario había estado llorando por gusto todo el tiempo.

-Oye, ¿qué haces aquí? Deberías estar con…- pero calló súbitamente al ver aquellos azulinos ojos que derramaban lágrimas sin parar y que ahora lo volteaba a ver.

-Akihiko- No se atrevía siquiera a tocarlo y tan rápido como lo volteó a ver así desvió la mirada.

-Sácame de aquí- susurró con los ojos apagados, Akihiko sabía muy bien qué patético se miraba, quería salir del lugar en el que ahora estaban pero a eso no se refería con las palabras que le dijo a Hiroki. Después de varios segundos Hiroki se dio cuenta de la situación e hizo caso

-Señor, disculpe voy a pagar lo que él consumió- se dirigió al señor de la barra.

-Sólo ese vaso ha tomado, son $10- Hiroki volteó a ver la bebida a medio terminar y suspiró aliviado que Akihiko no se hallase ebrio. Pagó el dinero que decía el señor y sin mediar palabra agarró la manga del suéter de Akihiko y lo arrastró consigo fuera del establecimiento.

La ligera lluvia lo hizo detenerse en la salida de la puerta pero pronto Akihiko comenzó a caminar sin importarle la lluvia siendo seguido detrás de él por Hiroki. El viento soplaba fuerte y el ruido de las hojas moverse violentamente era lo único que podían escuchar, caminaron silenciosamente hacia el apartamento de Akihiko. Su silencio monótono lo lastimaba, ¿acaso Takahiro lo había lastimado tanto? ¿Y si le prohibió ser su amigo? ¿Y si ya no lo quiere ver?, Hiroki no podía ni quería imaginarse aquello; después de todo Akihiko le había comentado que para no alejarse, para no lastimarlo había decidido no declarársele nunca, claro, hasta aquella tarde.

-Mi… apartamento queda más cerca- Logró esbozar al imaginar que caminaban hacia la casa de Akihiko y éste no hacía nada más que caminar cabizbajo.

-De acuerdo- y en la siguiente esquina Akihiko cruzó hacia la derecha, en donde sabía de antemano dónde quedaba el apartamento de su mejor amigo. Hiroki contuvo el aliento; no sabía si ser feliz porque al parecer no estaba con Takahiro, no sabía si enojarse y golpear al tipo por haberlo rechazado, no sabía si ponerse a llorar por ver cómo afectaba aquello a su amor platónico, y definitivamente no sabía si su presencia en aquella situación era lo idóneo para Akihiko que esperaba, como supuso, tener un hombro en quien llorar, y no a Hiroki que necesitaba también uno.

-Gracias- fueron las únicas palabras que le dedicó sin siquiera verlo cuando Hiroki abrió la puerta de su casa para dejarlo pasar. Akihiko pasó de largo la cocina y se dirigió hacia la cama de Hiroki para recostarse. Hiroki le siguió en silencio sentándose en la orilla de la cama y pronto el único sonido estridente fue el de la lluvia caer afuera y el sonido del reloj que marcaba fuertemente cada segundo en que ambos no se hablaban, hasta que Akihiko rompió el silencio.

-Está enamorado de alguien- sentenció sin más, leves gotas escurrían en su cabello y se sentía pesado por cargar la ropa empapada, supuso Hiroki le gritaría por estar completamente mojado sobre su cama, pero el hecho de que Hiroki no reclamara , en aquellos momentos, era oportuno.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- temiendo lo peor Hiroki decidió preguntar, aunque por dentro empezaba a albergar un sentimiento que desconocía; sabía que no eran los típicos celos que tenía por Takahiro, se estaba convirtiendo aquel sentimiento en algo más profundo.

-Me pidió que le ayudase a buscar un chocolate para regalárselo,- No había ninguna pizca de tristeza en su voz, pero para Akihiko quien escucharse a sí mismo hablar era una tan duro como haberlo escuchado de las palabras de Takahiro, consideró un milagro que la voz no se le quebrara al hablar; pero dentro de su corazón supuso que ya sabía que Takahiro sentía algo por alguien más aunque quería creerse a sí mismo que no era cierto.

-¿y lo hiciste?- preguntó Hiroki interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. Pero como respuesta obtuvo silencio por un par de segundos en que Akihiko volteó dándole la espalda.

-Le di, los que había comprado para él bajo la excusa que a mí me los habían regalado-

-Umm- no tenía palabras, sabía perfectamente cómo se sentía Usami; si algo tenían en común era que ambos compartían ese dolor de no ser correspondidos,

-¿El nunca me va a corresponder verdad?- y tras esa risa falsa casi inaudible que soltó Akihiko, Hiroki enmudeció. Respiró hondo, y su primer pensamiento fue levantarse de esa cama, agarrar un cuchillo de la cocina e ir a buscar al bastardo de Takahiro y matarlo aunque implicase ir a la cárcel por ello. Hubiese querido mover mar cielo y tierra para estar en el lugar de Takahiro, ¡lo hubiera querido! . ¡Por Dios! ¡Si tenía a Akihiko a sus pies y ni se daba cuenta!

Odio.

Eso era, eso era exactamente lo que estaba sintiendo por Takahiro en aquel momento, si tan sólo tuviere a ese hombre enfrente; pero un sonido lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos.

-Hubiera querido decírselo igual- Y Hiroki frunció el ceño, era una situación por demás estúpida, Hiroki quería que Takahiro estuviera allí para matarlo y Akihiko quería que Takahiro estuviera allí para confesársele. ¿Por qué tenía que ser él?,

-Dímelo a mí- Tapó inmediatamente su boca, pensar en voz alta no era ni por asomo prudente. Y para su desgracia Akihiko lo volteó a ver dudoso.

-¿Ah?-

-Yo… me refería… - una fugaz idea atravesó su mente, una pequeña inocencia egoísta, una oportunidad que no quería dejar pasar, un consuelo a ambos corazones y una consciencia que quería ignorar- que fingiré ser Takahiro.-

-Hiroki…- Era ese el momento o no lo sería nunca, apretó sus puños y se levantó de su lugar al mismo tiempo que Akihiko se sentaba en la cama, fue inmediatamente a su clóset y del botiquín de primeros auxilios sacó una venda. La sostuvo en su mano un momento y cerró los ojos implorando porque lo que estaba a punto de hacer le hiciera comprender a Akihiko cuánto lo amaba…

END FLASH BACK.

-¿Hiroki? ¿Estás bien?- Y cuando reaccionó estaba en el asiento copiloto del deportivo negro nuevo de Usami. ¿Cómo había llegado allí?, francamente se había ensimismado mucho en aquel recuerdo, que no se había dado cuenta de lo ocurrido a su alrededor.

-Yo… el bebé se ha estado moviendo mucho, perdón eso me desconcentra- mintió y tomó el efecto deseado pues Akihiko esbozó una sonrisa.

-Quiero sentir- estiró la mano para tocar al vientre de Hiroki

-¡Baka agarra el volante!- y a penas los dedos de Usami rozaron su enorme vientre volvieron inmediatamente al volante, al menos la manía de sobreprotección que Usami había adoptado por el embarazo, lo había salvado ahorita. Aunque pronto sintió una pequeña patada en la costilla. "Oi, ya no voy a mentir ¿de acuerdo?"

-¿Dijiste algo?-

-Nada, nada- se disculpó moviendo su cabeza en sentido negativo, volteó entonces la cabeza hacia la ventana y se dio cuenta de algo en particular.

-Es…-

-La mansión Usami, sí- Hiroki lo volteó a ver dudoso a lo cual Akihiko respondió con una sonrisa.

Parqueó el carro y ambos bajaron hacia la casa iluminada; cuestión que le pareció extraño a Hiroki quien sabía que aquella casa había sido abandonada hacía mucho tiempo. Dirigió sus pasos subiendo las gradas que daban a la puerta principal pero apenas tocó el primer escalón una mano lo detuvo.

-No, allí no vamos.- Aún tomándolo de la mano lo jaló ligeramente caminando al lado contrario de la casa, dejando el camino asfaltado, por uno empedrado y luego internándose al bosque. No había que ser genio para saber a dónde lo llevaba, y si mal no recordaba todo estaba idéntico excepto que el bosque en qué consistía el jardín de la Mansión Usami, estaba plegado de luces que les permitían visualizar el camino.

-La base secreta-

-Sí, esa misma- A penas llegaron Hiroki pudo visualizar una mesa perfectamente ordenada con velas y copas de vino mientras dos meseros estaban colocados a la par.

Hiroki vio aquella escena sorprendido y un poco avergonzado porque ambos meseros lo miraban sonrientes, sí, aquello parecía sacado de un libro para una chica enamorada. Estaba seguro que Usami había escrito demasiadas novelas de amor y eso se podía reflejar demasiado en aquella escena que miraba en donde incluso la cursi música romántica sonaba cerca sin hallar de dónde provenía el sonido. Ambos meseros después de servir vino en las copas se retiraron dejándolos solos, apenas se fueron Hiroki fue el primero en hablar.

-Este lugar me trae vergonzosos momentos, aunque no niego que también buenos recuerdos- sonrió. El viento colado entre los árboles disminuyó casi por completo y se coló el suave olor a tierra mojada; ya no estaba lloviznando ni una pizca,

-Sabes,- Akihiko comenzó a hablar interrumpiendo el sonido de los las hojas moverse y el sonido de los grillos que de vez en cuando se escuchaban. –antes pensé que éste lugar sólo me traía malos recuerdos…-

-Lo sé- complementó

-Creo que tú más que nadie sabe todos los momentos malos de mi vida-

-Cómo no saberlos, siempre te quise y lo sabes- una ligera pizca de viento se coló entre los árboles y esa sensación de aire fresco chocando en su cara le hizo sonreír, y es que jamás creyó en decir aquellas palabras tan naturalmente.

-Lo siento, si me hubiera dado cuenta antes de que sentía lo mismo por ti, todo habría sido distinto- se atrevió a decir Akihiko desviando la mirada, pero sosteniéndolo fuertemente de la mano. -Por eso quiero agradecerte; contigo a la par mía, el pasado ya no me afecta.- recalcó encarando la vista de Hiroki que lo miraba compasivo.

-Akihiko- ahora entendía que había sido tonto en pensar aquel recuerdo punzante. Si había deseado aquella vez con todas sus fuerzas que Akihiko le correspondiera, por qué ahora que lo había hecho, Hiroki había recordado ese momento triste. No, no era justo para él ni para ambos, no cuando comprendió que ahora era su tiempo.

-Dime-

-El pasado ya no me afecta tampoco- Esa mirada azul que le dedicaba solo a él se lo confirmaba, su gran y hermoso vientre también lo hacía y por supuesto ese día también le recordaba que ahorita, en esos precisos momentos estaba la persona que siempre amó delante de él, amándolo a él. Ese era su presente y seguramente, su futuro.

EPILOGO

Takahiro tomó el vaso y lo bebió todo de un solo trago, sin rechistar ante aquel sabor agrio que se consumía en su boca de a poco y rozaba cada parte de su garganta. Sus ojos se encontraban rojos de tanto llorar y por ser Día Blanco, cualquiera que lo viera sabía que era por un corazón roto; después de todo ese día todos los bares de la ciudad se llenaban de amores no correspondidos.

-Lo… odio- y sus puños se cerraron tan fuerte que el vaso que cargaba se rajó, sin romperse.

Había estado a un paso de hablarle a Aikawa Eri, una de las chicas más hermosas de la Universidad de Tokio, y aunque él no estudiase allí, la pasaba viendo con la excusa de visitar a Usami a la Universidad. Creyó que sólo contemplarla desde lejos era suficiente pero aquel día había decidió hablarle por fin a la primera chica de la que se había enamorado.

Incluso tenía una caja de chocolates caros que Usami le había dado para regalarle a ella. Había comprado ropa nueva y calculado el tiempo en que ella salía de clases pero apenas se dio cuenta que ella no salía, se adentró en la Universidad hacia su salón de clases, caminó apresurado temiendo no encontrarla o que hubiesen tomado caminos distintos pero para su suerte, o mejor dicho desgracia, la encontró llorando en el salón, siendo consolada por otra chica; y sin atreverse a entrar quedó esperando en la puerta, no pudiendo evitar oír parte de la conversación.

-estás seguro que es de él-

-Es la letra caligráfica de Hiroki, ¡claro que es de él!- rompió en sollozos la chica mientras se colocaba en posición de reposo en su escritorio.

-En mi opinión Kamijou es un idiota- mencionó la otra amiga leyendo de nuevo la nota que había sido dejada sobre el escritorio de Hiroki junto con los chocolates que Eri le había enviado "Para Aikawa: Muchas gracias por el regalo pero no estoy interesado."

-Kamijou- Takahiro susurró desde su escondite al escuchar aquella conversación.

-Sabías cuánto me costó hacer esos dulces, no me atreví a dárselos en San Valentín, y cuando lo intenté esta mañana tuve tanto miedo que se los dejé en el escritorio-

-Eri…-

-¿Acaso no soy bonita?- y los hermosos ojos azul oscuro se fijaron en su amiga, ojos que Takahiro pudo contemplar con tristeza,

-Fuiste la Reina de la Universidad el año pasado- respondió sonriente su amiga pero efecto contrario Aikawa volvió a hacer un puchero empezando a llorar de nuevo –¡Ehh! ¡Lo siento!-

-Entonces… ¿por qué no me quiere?- preguntó resbalando por sus ojos gruesas lágrimas negras hechas por el delineador,

-Oye, no te entristezcas, hay muchos hombres que te quieren si no, no hubieras recibido tantos chocolates.

-¡No importa!, si ninguno es de Hiroki, no me importa- gritó la castaña entre sollozos lastimeros que inevitablemente hicieron llorar a su amiga también.

-Eri- susurró Takahiro mientras se alejaba a paso lento de aquella aula.

.

.

.

**¿Y qué tal? Cualquier crítica estoy dispuesta a oír, y agradezco haberse pasado leyendo mi fic de esta pareja poco usual.**

**Si comentaste mil gracias, y si no, como sé que estás leyendo esto lo que significa que leíste el fic, entonces mil gracias por leer el fic :3 **

**Besos!**


End file.
